


Prove Me Wrong

by Onlyalittlewriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyalittlewriter/pseuds/Onlyalittlewriter
Summary: Logan didn't expect anyone to still be at school this late, especially not Virgil, the most emo looking delinquent to ever walk the school grounds. Quite honestly, he had always been intrigued by the delinquent, but he told himself he was never in a million years neither in Virgils league nor his type. But here the troublemaker was, quietly singing just for himself.





	Prove Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tyler Josephs song "Prove Me Wrong"

Logan didn't expect anyone to still be at school this late, _especially_ not Virgil, the most emo looking delinquent to ever walk the school grounds. It wasn't that Logan was scared of the group Virgil hang out with, he just simply didn't want any confrontation with them. It was best to keep his head low and just endure the last year of high school without an incident. Logan had just come walking down the hallway from the library to the exit as he heard a piano playing. It was so soft, as if the person playing it was afraid of anyone finding them. Logan curiously followed the sound and turned at the corner to the music room and- there he was. The most tough looking guy Logan had ever seen, his purple bangs covering his face. Virgils ears were pierced and covered in loops and bars, he already had tattoos and he wore the leather jacket he wore every day. Which Logan knew because, quite honestly, he had always been intrigued by the delinquent, but he told himself he was never in a million years neither in Virgils league nor his type. But here the troublemaker was, quietly singing just for himself.

"_I don't know Where I am supposed to go So I might just Take my pride and go Some people, they know, know everything But I know that they don't know my heart-_"

Logan felt his breath hitch in his throat. Virgil had such an angelic voice, it made him feel warm and safe but on the other hand, there was so much pain in it too. Logan soon found himself leaning against the wall as Virgil sang the passage over and over again. He was probably practising it because when he tried to play further he continuously tripped after the chorus and had to start again.

"_Cause I, oh yeah, I believe in love And I hope I can show you what I mean And I don't believe love's for me, oh So won't you come around and prove me wrong_"

After the tenth time of trying, Virgil gave up and grabbed his bag with a frustrated huff and stormed out of the room. Logan quickly hid in one of the closest classrooms, waiting until Virgil was gone. He was stunned. He hadn't expected Virgil to care about playing piano.

This went on for two more evenings and still Virgil didn't get past that one sequence and left frustrated and angry, probably at himself for not getting it right, Logan guessed. After the third time, Logan waited for Virgil to leaven before taking a seat at the piano and starring at it for a while. He had never played piano nor any other instrument but he was a good learner and could read notes, so it wouldn't be too hard, right? He spent the next hours teaching himself how to play the song. Once his mother called because it was getting late, he went home, only to continue practicing there. It took him the weekend to get it right and he was excited and anxious to go to school on Monday.

This time Logan was the first in the music room and he started to play the song once he heard Virgils footsteps down the hallway. It was obvious to Logan that Virgil seemed surprised by someone else there because his steps slowed until it was quiet. Virgil turned on his heels, ready to get the hell out of there so no one would see him, but he was stopped by Logans singing.

"_Won't walk the world Any different And my path won't change until you Make a wall and make me fall And break me down_"

It wasn't as beautiful or angelic as Virgils, but it was still good, good enough at least to attract Virgils attention, who slowly stepped through the door and dropped his bag at the door, continuing to sing the song for Logan while hesitantly coming closer and sitting beside him.

"_I don't know, no, I don't know If I wrote this song in vain Vain, in vain, vain_"

Logan gave a soft but shy smile, focusing his gaze on his hands as he continued to play the piano and, without exchanging any words, continued to sing the song with Virgil.

"_Oh, yeah And I - oh, yeah I Believe in love And I hope I can show you what I mean And I don't believe love's for me So won't you come around and prove me wrong. Prove me wrong, yeah_"

They talked long and throughout after Logan offered to teach Virgil. They kept meeting in the evenings to just sing the song together, even if Virgil could play it perfectly by now. They learned new songs together but mostly they just talked. Virgil opened up and told Logan all about his family issues and that his parents didn't really care for him. They didn't have a piano at home and his parents refused to buy a keyboard or guitar for him, so he was forced to teach himself in the few hours he had at school.

They became pretty good friends over the next three months, eventhough they kept apart at school mostly and only met up in the evening, but neither of them minded. One day, they were playing the song again that brought them together in the first place, shoulder against shoulder, cramped together on one of the smallest piano chairs the world has ever seen, when they came along the last passage that would change their friendship completely.

"_You don't know me And I don't know you Tell me, what should I Do?_"

"Kiss me-" Logan murmured under his breath, not thinking Virgil would hear it as he continued on, only registering that he was singing alone a few seconds later when Virgils lips were pressed against his, hands cupping his cheeks and pulling him close.

Logans whole world went into chaos when Virgil, the Virgil he had crushed on for months kissed him like he really meant it and the world was ending tomorrow. A few moments later Virgil pulled away with a soft smile on his lips, resting his forehead against Logans, who returned the smile and gently placed his hand over the others, trying to keep him as close as possible. Virgil turned his head a little, pressing a gentle kiss against Logans wrist before starting to whisper.

"So won't you come around and prove me wrong."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you maybe want a part two to this? I wrote this as practice so I'm not sure, but I do have a general idea if there would be a part two.


End file.
